iDon't Believe You
by paga14
Summary: A regular trip to the Groovy Smoothie changes everything. Seddie
1. Chapter 1

Stewie Griffin threw on a dress and heels then slipped his gun ray into his g-string. Sam laughed so hard tears came to her eyes, her phone vibrated in her left pocket , as she looked at the screen her heart stopped, then sped up. She took a calming breath, then answered,"Hey Fredaluape, need me to castrate the crazy dog you call a mother?"

"Can you ever just say hey?"he said with a laugh in his voice. He'd gotten used to Sam being Sam a long time ago.

"So what do you want Fredork? I'm really busy doing nothing."

"I'm at the Groovy Smoothie, working on some new software and I noticed there's a new Fried Chicken-Mango flavored smoothie, and I thought you might be interested in …...Sam? You there?"

As soon as Sam heard the words Fried Chicken and smoothie she was hooked. She dropped her phone on her pocket, grabbed her house keys and ran over to the Groovy Smoothie.

As she burst through the doors Freddie sat down with two smoothies and two burger and fries combos. He hadn't noticed her come in so she took a moment, to stare at him. The way he typed at his keyboard, the way he typed at his keyboard? What was she thinking? She shook her head, then quickly made her way to his table. As she approached him he smiled, his smile caused her heart to flutter and caused her to smile in return. She sat down and pulled the Fried Chicken-Mango Smoothie to her lips, and drank deeply.

"Mhmmm, this is heaven. T-Bo's a genius! What are you working on again?" Sam sighed happily with a smile on her lips, while turning his laptop towards her. As she scanned the screen, Freddie stared at her, perplexed. Sam's thoughts went into overdrive, Why is he staring at me?Do I have something on my face? Did he notice me staring at him earlier? What if he thinks I like him or something? As these thoughts raced around her mind her face stayed placid.

"What are you looking at nub?" I asked turning to him.

"Your actually really smart aren't you? " He asked not breaking eye contact.

Sam faltered and almost choked on her smoothie. She did not see that coming.

"What are you talking about? I'm not a nerd like you..." She argued but stopped when a smile crept onto his features.

"Shut up Fredweirdo!"

"I didn't say anything!" He said chuckling. Sam took another sip of her smoothie, as T-Bo came up to their table.

"You guys wanna buy some bagels?"

"T-Bo!" They both exclaimed.

"What? I'm just a regular guy trying to bring the joy of bagels to the world...for 5$ a stick"He said as he walked away.

"I'm only going to let that go because you made this delicious smoothie!" Sam called after him.

Freddie laughed then pulled his laptop back to continue his work. "Your lucky I love you or I'd never out up with you" He chortled.

Sam began to laugh too then froze. "W-what?"

He stopped typing a shocked look on his face, "Did I just say that out loud?"

Sam couldn't process what she just heard, Freddie's in love with her?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry the first was so short, I have a lot of work to do.(Probably should be doing it right now :D )This ones gonna be kinda short too, Sorry! -.- VIRTUAL CUPCAKES FOR ANYONE WHO REVIEWS! :D**

**Freddie's POV**

Sam's mouth gaped like a fish , why did I just blurt that out? For weeks I tried to stay silent, but it was so hard! How can you stay silent when the one you love can be so undeniable cute? Its almost like she knows I love her and is purposely messing with me. I lay my head in my hands, wishing I had a time machine, so I could go back and stop myself from saying it. Then a wicked idea popped in my head, it was mean and kinda cruel but it just might work. I plastered on my biggest cheesiest smile and lasered on to the still gaping Sam.

"What wrong with you Princess Puckett? Fatcake got your tongue?" I said smoothly, while I started back typing on my laptop.

"Y-you just said..." She was still gobsmacked. She took a calming breath and started again. "You just said you loved me. What do you mean by that?"

Freddie's fingers hovered above the keyboard, he sure hoped this worked. He laughed nervously then faced Sam with a joking look.

"No I didn't, are you hearing things Puckett?" He raised an eyebrow "Do you like me or something?"

"What! No! What gave you that – No! " Sam was a volcano of No's, and Absolutely Not's, my plan worked out perfectly, I chuckle to myself then return to my work.

**Sam's POV**

God what is my problem? Now I'm hearing weird things!

"_Did you really hear the wrong thing? "_ a voice in my head piped up.

"_You know what he said "The girl I LOVE", L-O-V-E ,LOVE he loves you!"_

"Shut up, Shut up, SHUT UP!" I thought screamed back at it. As this argument raged on in my head my facade was calm and passe.

"Yeah , you being in love with me, that's rich." I laughed nervously .

A shadow of something I couldn't quite place passed over his cute features. Cute? Did I just say cute? That's it! Any non-platonic feelings I felt towards the nub ,I squashed them down into the deepest recessives of my heart. I grabbed my smoothie yanked the top off and gulped down the rest of the savory sweet concoction. Then I grabbed my burger and finished it in two mammoth bites, Freddie's followed soon after. I was reaching for my fries when his voice stopped me.

"But, what would you did if I did love you?" He asked offhandedly , while twiddling his thumbs."Like fro real, not as friends." His eyes didn't meet mine.

My mouth gaped bigger then Gibby's love for anti-bacterial soap, my fries fell forgotten from my lips, and on to the Groovy Smoothie floor. _I told you so._

**Freddie's POV**

Seeing the shock register on Sam's face, I quickly back track. "Only hypothetically, of course."

I said cautiously. Amazingly Sam hadn't beaten the tar out of me. She was awfully quiet over there, Did she figure out my secret? Or was she thinking of an actual answer to my question?

Truthfully it was torture just sitting there in silence. A few seconds, felt like millenniums, I glanced back at her , from the corner of my eye, and saw her staring intently at my fires. I sighed and pushed them toward her, she happily scooped them into her mouth., on munched on them joyously.

What was the point of trying? I thought to myself smiling. My emotions battled each other inside of me. I was frustrated because I couldn't get a straight, although hypothetical, answer of her. But on the other hand I was happy just sitting here across from her. I shook my head, and looked down at my coding notes, I was glad Sam couldn't read my mind. That would be a whole other problem.

Sam mumbled something incoherent, it was hard to understand her with fries in her mouth.

"What?" I said

"I said . I'd probably be happy. I don't know I why, I just would . Don't read too much into it, or I will give you a Texas Super Wedgie, nub"

The last part she had said as venomously as she could muster with the fries in her mouth. A blush started to creep up her neck, which she quickly hid with her beautiful strawberry blonde hair.

I felt like running around and giving high fives every person there. Or jumping up and down and fist pumping the air. I could fill libraries with the books I'd write,about what I wanted to do when she said that. Instead I sat quietly in my chair, and nodded slowly.

Sam eyes narrowed and her blush deepened. "What are you smiling at Fredwardo?" she said.

"Smiling? I'm not smiling." I said while lifting my hand to my face to check.

"Damn it, I am smiling.", I said quietly to myself, I quickly wiped the smile off my face and replaced it with a non emotional mask. But it was too late she had already seen it.

"Is there something you want to tell me Freddie?' She said softly.

I sigh and look away from her and out the window. Carly and Gibby were dragging a big glass box into the back of a truck. Ah a welcome distraction, I stared intently at the box as if I was expecting it to jump up and do cart wheels. I knew if I looked anywhere in Sam's vicinity I would blurt out the truth, and ruin everything. And I couldn't let that happen . not again.

**Ooh What Happened last time? Looks like you'll have to wait and find out! ;) OK. Virtual Cookies AND Cupcake for those who Review!**


End file.
